Benutzer Diskussion:Klossi
Wer einen Blick in meine Vergangenheit wagen will der kann hier hinein schauen. Morn Deine Bearbeitung am Artikel Morn ist mittlerweile überfällig. Wie dort aufgefordert, frage ich dich deshalb, ob die Bearbeitung noch aktuell oder schon abgeschlossen ist--J-L A (Diskussion) 08:00, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Klossi, habe (noch ohne Zugang) ein kleines Detail zur Khon-Ma-Folge ergaenzt, ist hoffentlich in Ordnung.Morn2 (Diskussion) 19:22, 2. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Re: Willkommen zurück Hallo Klossi! Auch Dir herzlichen Dank für die Begrüßung und auch gleich zur Einschränkung hinterher, dass es bis jetzt nur ein guter Vorsatz ist! :-) Aber schön, dass hier noch bekannte Leute dabei sind, ich dachte schon, ich kenne niemanden mehr. Also, hoffentlich auf bald!--Bravomike (Diskussion) 20:49, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Seven_of_Nine?diff=next&oldid=573109 Hallo, vielleicht kannst du auf der Artikeldiskussionsseite deinen Riesenedit etwas genauer kommentieren. Ist so etwas schwer nachzuvollziehen. Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 06:39, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Antworten auf der gleichen Seite Hallo, ich fände es insgesamt hilfreich, wenn du dort antworten würdest, wo eine Diskussion angefangen hat, und nicht auf meiner Diskussionseite. So können auch andere die Diskussion besser nachvollziehen. Bei Rückfragen würde sich ja sonst auch ergeben, dass man ständig zwischen mehreren Seiten hin und herspringen müsste. Bei zwei Fragen zum gleichen Thema (wie neulich bei den Bildern) fiel selbst mir als Diskussionsbeteiliger die Zuordnung dann schwer. Wenn das aber deiner Arbeitsweise im Wege steht, möchte ich dich nicht nerven. Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 16:53, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) : Ehrlich gesagt ich kenn das so, dass dann auf der anderen Diskussionseite geantwortet wurden, haben wir so die letzten Jahre gehandhabt. --Klossi (Diskussion) 18:09, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Da kenn ich aber jemanden, der das die letzten Jahre definitiv nicht so gehandhabt hat (sondern wie in der Überschrift) 20:00, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::: So, hab den zweiten Diskussionsbeitrag hierher zurückverschoben. Nur so ergibt Benutzer:ME47s Antwort Sinn. Bestest Beispiel, dass eine Diskussion mit Antworten auf mehreren Seiten nicht funktioniert. Und wie er sagt: Benutzer:D47h0r handhabt es auch so wie von mir vorgeschlagen. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 09:45, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::: Und jetzt wirds absurd: Benutzer_Diskussion:ME47#Re:Antworten_auf_der_gleichen_Seite hab ich gerade erst durch nachschauen entdeckt. Naja, Ich denke auch, lieber Klossi, dass du dich nicht von so Formalia nerven lassen soltest und deine Artikelarbeit wichtiger ist. Also: Nichts für ungut und frohes Schaffen! Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 09:50, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::: Auch hier der Hinweis, dass ich mal eine allgemeine Diskussioni zu dem Thema gestartet habe. Und falls ihr noch mehr Diskussionsseiten sieht, wo dieses Thema zur Zeit behandelt wird, seit bitte so nett, und tragt den Hinweis dort noch. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:27, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::: Danke für den Hinweis, habe dort geantwortet. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:22, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Damar Selbes Thema wie schon einmal, diesmal geht es um deine Arbeit am Artikel Damar.--J-L A (Diskussion) 07:54, 1. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Ja natürlich bin aber noch nicht mit den Folgen soweit da ich kaum Zeit hatte. --Klossi (Diskussion) 11:06, 1. Mai 2015 (UTC) "Datei:Borg kraftfeld.jpg" -> "Datei:Seven durchschreitet Kraftfeld.jpg" Hallo Klossi, habe das angepsrochene Bild zu Datei:Seven durchschreitet Kraftfeld.jpg verschoben. Wollte dir beim Artikel zu Seven nicht ins Werk pfuschen. Gruß -- 16:09, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Kleine Programmierstunde Hallo Klossi, du bist ja ein Admin, also auch für das ganze technische Zeugs im Wiki hier zuständig, stimmts? Ich habe gestern ein anderes (fremdes) Wiki entdeckt, das äußerst unterentwickelt und scheinbar verlassen ist (waren nur 3 Seiten oben) und das ich derzeit ein wenig so zum Spaß aufbaue. Für dieses Wiki will ich die Zitierpraxis von der Alpha Memory übernehmen (also, dass man im Text immer angibt, aus welcher Serie und welcher Episode man seine Infos her hat). Kannst du mir bitte den Code bzw. die Vorlage oder was auch immer zeigen, damit man am Ende genau so ein Zitat hat? Z.B. -> , also, dass man so eine doppelte {-Klammer, dann das Serienkürzel und hinter dem Trennstrich den Episodennamen hat. Wie mach ich z.B. dass "TNG" auf "Star Trek: The next Generation" weiterleitet? Wär toll, wenn du mir helfen könntest selber so ein Episoden-Zitierding zu basteln! --Alaskan2363 (Diskussion) 00:54, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Ich bin zwar nicht Klossi, aber auch ein Admin, und vielleicht kann ich dir ja weiterhelfen: :Das erste Wort hinter den geschweiften Klammern ist immer der Name der Vorlage. Die von dir genannte findest du also unter Vorlage:TNG. Diese Vorlage ist zwar zum bearbeiten gesperrt, aber den Quelltext kannst du dir trotzdem ansehen. Falls noch konkrete Fragen bestehen, melde dich einfach wieder (innerhalb der Vorlage wird wiederum auf die Vorlage:E verwiesen, aber das kannst du erstmal ignorieren). : Eine Weiterleitung erstellst du wie einen neuen Artikel. Doch anstelle des Artikeltextes schreibst du dort #WEITERLEITUNG [[]] hin (in die eckigen Klammern den Namen des Zielartikels). --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 08:35, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :: Hallo Alaskan, Tribble-Freun hat es eigentlich schon perfekt erklärt wie es gemacht wird, hoffe es hilft dier weiter. --Klossi (Diskussion) 12:09, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich hab mich jetzt an der Aufgabe versucht, aber anscheinend hatte ich nur mäßigen Erfolg. Ich hab die nötigen Abkürzungen für alle im Wiki behandelten Serien gemacht und auch die erste Serien-Vorlage nach dem Vorbild der TNG-Vorlage. Aber weil in der ja anscheinend die E-Vorlage bzw/EpLink-Vorlage auch benötigt wird, wollt ich die auch nach dem Vorbild hier nachmachen (hab auch gemacht, dass dort Vorlage E die Weiterleitung zu Vorlage EpLink ist wie hie), aber anscheinend hab ich Fehler eingebaut, denn obwohl ich alles (hoff ich) so wie hier gemacht hab, funktioniert es nicht. Alaskan2363 (Diskussion) 16:47, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Zur Info: Das Wiki, wovon Alaskan redet ist offenbar das Golden Girls Wiki. : Zu deinem Problem: Deine funktioniert nicht, da die Vorlage:E wiederum auf andere Vorlagen bezug nimmt, die in deinem Wiki noch fehlen. Aber wie ich bereits andeutete: Vermutlich brauchst du die Vorlage:E überhaupt nicht. : Wir benutzen sie hier hauptsächlich, um unterscheiden zu können wenn mehrere Episoden den selben Titel haben, wie Babel (DS9) und Babel (ENT). Bzw. wenn eine Episode den selben Namen hat wie ein In-Universe-Artikel. (Sie hat noch ein paar andere Funktionen, wenn das Anzeigen der Episodennummer, wenn man mit der Maus drüber fährt. Aber das sind eher Spielereien). : Ich weis jetzt nicht, wie es bei den Golden Girls und ihren Spin-offs aussieht, aber wenn es dort keine (oder kaum) solchen Fälle gibt, würde ein normaler Link anstelle der Vorlage auch völlig reichen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:03, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Von wievielen (und welchen) Vorlagen würden wir denn hier sprechen, die mir noch fehlen würden? Wenns nur so 5-6 sind wär das kein Problem für mich sie auch dort zu erstellen, mir gefällt nämlich die Art, wie das hier mit den Star Trek-Episoden gehandhabt wird. Alaskan2363 (Diskussion) 17:23, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Achja, wer meine bisherige Arbeit begutachten will was die Vorlagen angeht, ich habe sie alle vollständig in meinem Profil dort aufgelistet sowie alles weitere, was ich dort erstellt hab bis jetzt. Alaskan2363 (Diskussion) 17:25, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::Ich will ja wirklich nicht der Miesepeter sein, aber wenns ein andres Wiki betrifft, könnt ihr es doch auch dort beprechen. 17:30, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) : Könnten wir. Aber ich treibe lieber Klossi mit Pup-ups über neue Nachrichten auf seiner Diskussionseite in den Wahnsinn. : Aber ernsthaft: Wieviele Vorlagen es genau sind kann ich dir nicht sagen. Das Problem ist aber, dass diese direkt auf die konkreten Episodentitel der MA bezug nehmen, weshalb du sie nicht einfach 1:1 kopieren kannst. : Ich habe mir mal deine Vorlage:GG genommen, und den Verweis auf Vorlage:E durch normale Links ersetzt. Teste sie mal ein wenig aus, und schau dir mal an, ob das so funktioniert, wie du es dir vorstellt. Sollte es doch noch konkrette Probleme geben, melde dich einfach wieder hier. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:33, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Ich glaub so passt es einstweilen, danke dir! :) Alaskan2363 (Diskussion) 18:13, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Seven of Nine Hallo Klossi, könntest du bitte bei einer deiner Bearbeitungen ergänzen: ro:Seven of Nine Danke! -- 07:27, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Einladung für Admins zur Tele-Konferenz am MA Meeting Hallo, ich wollte dich gerne auf die Einladung für Admins zur Tele-Konferenz am MA Meeting aufmerksam machen, weil bisher dort für den 8.9.15 noch kein Admin der MA/de zugesagt hat. Shisma ist vor Ort, ich kann aber an dem besagten Abend nicht. Es wäre schön, wenn sich ein Admin aus unseren Reihen finden würde, der teilnimmt. Vielen Dank und viele Grüße, -- 21:32, 6. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Würde es mir gern anschauen, kann ich den Link mal dazu haben? --Klossi (Diskussion) 16:12, 7. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Da kannst du dich bitte direkt an ForestFairy wenden, sie wird dir die nötigen Infos zuschicken. -- 13:11, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hinweis zu Schreibfehlern auf deiner Benutzerseite Hallo Klossi, ich wollte dich nur auf ein paar Tippfehler auf deiner Benutzerseite hinweisen. Im Abschnitt "Über mich" ist "interessiert" nur mit einem "s" geschrieben und es steht "Meine Leiblingsserie" anstatt "meine Lieblingsserie". Im Abschnitt "Warum ich bei Memory Alpha bin" steht "...die auf einen Aktuellen Stand ist" anstatt "die auf einem aktuellen Stand ist". Im Abschnitt "Für mich wichtig" fehlt bei "ausehen" ein "s" und bei "Mein Lieblingscharakter" bei "kontrolieren" ein "l". Bei "Exelente Artikel" fehlt 2x ein "l" und statt "zu dem ich einen wichtigen Beitrag leisten konnte" müsste der Plural "zu denen ich einen wichtigen Beitrag leisten konnte" stehen. Das hier soll nur ein Hinweis sein und ich will nicht den Klugscheißer heraushängen lassen. Grüße, --Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 14:16, 2. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Insgeheim ist er dir dankbar, er sagt es nur nicht 17:27, 3. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Eaglemoss Shuttle Ausgabe 1 Hi Klossi, in dem Artikel zur Star Trek Raumschiffsammlung von Eaglemoss hast du bereits zweimal die Shuttle Ausgabe 1 wieder hinzugefügt und nun sogar dazu kommentiert, dass die Shuttle Ausgabe 1 schon ausgeliefert wäre. Das ist definitiv falsch. Interabo hat ab November 2015 ausschließlich die Shuttle Ausgabe 2 an alle Abonnenten versendet. Die Shuttle Ausgabe 1 wird ab Ausgabe 38 beiliegen und ist in Deutschland somit noch nicht veröffentlicht. Viele Grüße, der Insider 15:33, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Ich habe auch schon im SciFi-Forum gelesen, dass einige das Typ-6-Shuttle als erstes Shuttle-Modell geliefert bekommen haben. Ich hingegegen (bin lt. SciFi-Forum nicht der einzige) habe die Galileo bekommen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Nummer 1 halt nicht ausreichend verfügbar war und man dann als Alternative die 2 verschickt hat. --Egeria (Diskussion) 15:02, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Ich hab grad noch ein bißchen im Forum gestöbert. Hier die Antwort, die ein Nutzer auf die Nachfrage bekommen hat, warum er nicht die Galileo als erstes Shuttlemodell bekommen hat. "Aufgrund der hohen Nachfrage werden die Star Trek Shuttles nicht in der chronologischen Reihenfolge erscheinen." --Egeria (Diskussion) 15:18, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::Also ich habe damals Ausgabe 1 erhalten, denke mal es waren nicht genügend Ausgaben vorhanden und die anderen haben dann Ausgabe 2 erhalten. --Klossi (Diskussion) 17:23, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::Hmm, interessant. Ich danke euch für die Infos! Dann habe ich wohl ausgerechnet Leute im Versand und Vertrieb gesprochen, an denen das ebenfalls vorbei gegangen ist... -- (Der Insider) 08:21, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Jonathan Archer Da ist wieder mal ein Artikel zu lange nicht bearbeitet worden. Ich frage beim Autor nach, ob die Bearbeitung abgeschlossen ist... 14:32, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Ich weiß komm leider erst morgen dazu. Zeit ist bei mir momentan eine Mangelerscheinung. --Klossi (Diskussion) 14:37, 21. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::Räusper... 84.159.80.140 21:28, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) HGI? Warum hast du denn hier die Vorlage HGI ausgebaut? 15:10, 27. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Sah ein wenig unübersichtlich aus, man kann aber die Vorlage wieder einfügen. --Klossi (Diskussion) 15:14, 27. Jan. 2016 (UTC) OK 15:20, 27. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Forum:Titel bei Mehrteilern Da ist gerade eine Abstimmung im Gange und du hast noch nicht abgestimmt, falls es dir egal ist (=Enthaltung), so möge dies bitte auch vermerkt werden. 10:59, 2. Mai 2016 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Änderung des Rechteentzugs bei langer Abwesenheit eines Rollbacks, Admins und Bürokraten Hallo, da wir derzeit wieder den ein oder anderen Rollback / Admin / Bürokrat haben, der für längere Zeit nicht aktiv bei Memory Alpha mitarbeiten, wird die derzeitige Regelung der Abwahl fällig. Allerdings kam vor einiger Zeit der Vorschlag, die Fristen für eine Abwahl zu automatisieren. Aus diesem Grund gibt es hier diesbezüglich eine Abstimmung. Auch deine Meinung dazu ist gefragt. Die Abstimmung dazu läuft bis zum 26.05. und es wäre schön, wenn du an der Abstimmung teilnehmen würdest und auch deine Meinung zu dem Vorgang anbringst.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:30, 12. Mai 2016 (UTC) Data - Ergänzung HGI Hallo Klossi, da Du grad am Data-Artikel werkelst und ich Dir natürlich nicht reingrätschen will, nachfolgend eine Ergänzung für die HGI zur Ersetzung des zweiten Absatzes unter "Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher": Zuvor schlug David Gerrold die aus der Serie Chefarzt Dr. Westphall bekannte Schauspielerin Kim Miyori und den Horror-Darsteller Robert Englund vor. Bob Justman nannte zu einem frühen Zeitpunkt gar Patrick Stewart als perfekten Data-Darsteller. Buch: The Next Generation – Der Blick hinter die Kulissen, ISBN 3-89365-522-0}} --Fizzbin-Junkie 13:18, 10. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Danke für die Info bau ich gleich mit ein. --Klossi (Diskussion) 13:23, 10. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Data Entschuldige, ich hatte deinen Bearbeitungshinweis übersehen und eine Korrektur vorgenommen. Pardon. Ein gutes Neues Jahr wünscht dir die --Eulenpost (Diskussion) 23:04, 30. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Kira Nerys Hallo Klossi, wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass die von dir gesetzte "in Arbeit"-Vorlage bei Kira Nerys die obligatorische 10-Tages-Frist überschreitet. Mir ist bewusst, dass du wohl - wie stets - im großen Rahmen an diesem Artikel arbeiten und auch wohl noch deutlich länger daran sitzen wirst. Der Hinweis kommt daher nur pro forma ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 09:34, 21. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Bin gerade schon am schreiben, hatte die letzten Tage nur keine Zeit gehabt. --Klossi (Diskussion) 09:35, 21. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Entschuldigung Ich hatte deinen Bearbeitungshinweis bei Harry Kim übersehen. Pardon. Grüße von der --Eulenpost (Diskussion) 17:37, 22. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Ist nicht schlimm :)--Klossi (Diskussion) 17:40, 22. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Hinweis: Statement zum "Discussions"-Feature Hallo Klossi! Wollte Dich auf den aktuellen Vorschlag zum "Discussions"-Feature-Statement hinweisen. Viele Grüße --Fizzbin-Junkie 23:27, 31. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Forum: Unser zukünftiges Vorgehen Bearbeiten Hallo Klossi, wäre schön wenn Du dich bitte mal beteiligst und deine Meinung äußerst. Dort geht um die Zukunft von Memory Alpha und deine Meinung wäre für den einen oder anderen bestimmt wichtig. Gruß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC99:C596:8434:78E1:405A 14:41, 5. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Ich habs mir mal durchgelesen ich kommentier meine Meinung die Tage, da ich momentan mit Schreiben beschäftigt bin. --Klossi (Diskussion) 14:45, 5. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Danke. Übrigens schön das es dich noch gibt. Sind ja leider, im Vergleich zu der Zeit als ich noch bei euch war, nicht mehr viele übrig geblieben. Schade!!! --2003:E0:3FA:FC99:C596:8434:78E1:405A 15:42, 5. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :::Moin Klossi, vergiss bitte nicht, dass Du hier deine Meinung kommentieren wolltest. Gruß, Matthias. 2003:E0:3FA:FC53:491C:D81A:2D39:99F5 10:51, 17. Nov. 2017 (UTC) WICHTIG - Abstimmung: WIKIA-Loslösung Hallo! Wir sind nun in der Diskussion um die Loslösung von WIKIA an einem Punkt wo es einer generellen Abstimmung bedarf. Ich möchte Dich daher bitten, an der entsprechenden Abstimmung teilzunehmen. Da es hier um eine existenielle Entscheidung geht, wird ein Votum aller aktiven Admins und Beaurocrats vorausgesetzt. Wenn du es in den vorgegebenen 7 Tagen nicht schaffen solltest ein Votum abzugeben, wird dir ein "neutrales Votum" zugeschrieben. So soll verhindert werden, dass eine so wichtige Entscheidung ohne deine Mitwirkung gefällt wird. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:40, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Discord-Diskussion Hallo Klossi, bitte komme doch mit in die Discord-Diskussion. Ich weiß, du hast gegen das Verlassen von Wikia gestimmt, aber es geht in der Diskussion auch darum, wie das Vorgehen sein soll, wenn wir Wikia verlassen sollten und ob du bereit wärst, mitzugehen, wenn die Entscheidung positiv für das Verlassen von Wikia ausfallen sollte. Außerdem überlegen wir, wie wir in dem Fall mit dem Inhalt hier auf Wikia verbleiben. Deshalb wäre es gut, wenn jeder seine Meinung kundtut und auch seine Einwände einbringt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:59, 29. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Ende der Abstimmung naht -- neuer Diskussionsstand Hallo, ! Wie dir wahrscheinlich bewusst ist, endet morgen Mittag (Samstag, 2. Dezember 2017, 13:26 Uhr MEZ) die Abstimmung darüber, ob die deutschsprachige Memory-Alpha-Community sich zur unabhängigen Fortführung des Projekts von Wikia lossagen und stattdessen ein eigenes Wiki eröffnen soll. Ich selbst bin Befürworter der Trennung von Wikia, aber da mir wichtig ist, dass wir als Community am selben Strang ziehen, möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass es in der Diskussion bestimmte Fortschritte gegeben hat. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bei deiner Entscheidung über den jetzt kommenden Weg diesen neuen Diskussionsstand berücksichtigst. Mit kollegialem Gruß –Tetryon 21:53, 1. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Deine Meinung ist erbeten. Hallo , ich schreibe dich heute an, um nochmal deine Meinung zum Thema „Trennung von Wikia“ einzuholen, da du bei der Abstimmung mit Contra gestimmt hast. Für die Befürworter der Trennung war und ist es weiterhin das Ziel, alle aktiven Autoren der MA dafür zu gewinnen, sich der Trennung anzuschließen. Es ist auch, trotz der erreichten 2/3-Mehrheit bei der Abstimmung, noch keine finale Entscheidung getroffen worden, diesen Weg auch endgültig einzuschlagen, da vor allem eine mögliche Spaltung der Community nicht das Ziel ist. Aus diesem Grund würde ich dich nochmal um eine Stellungnahme bitten: Würdest du, im Falle einer Trennung, dem Großteil der Autoren zu einem neuen Wiki folgen oder würdest du auf dem bestehenden Wiki bleiben? Einige aus der Contra-Fraktion haben ja schon in der letzten Abstimmung, unter der Bedingung, dass niemand bei Wikia bleibt, signalisiert, der Mehrheit zu folgen. Es würde mich auch sehr interessieren, was deine Beweggründe für deine Entscheidung wären. Diese Anfrage geht neben dir auch an die Autoren, die bei der besagten Abstimmung mit Contra gestimmt haben. Am besten wäre es, wenn du in den Discord-Chat kommst und dort mitdiskutierst. Viele Grüße--langweiler (Diskussion) 21:20, 10. Dez. 2017 (UTC)